


A Night We'll Never Forget

by uaigneach



Series: Because Singing Your Feelings Solves ALL Problems [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Beacon Hills High School, Flashmobs, Fluff, Gen, High School, Musicals, Prom, Promposals, carrie the musical, clubs, kinda cute??, musical theatre, stephen king's carrie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 20:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12328164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uaigneach/pseuds/uaigneach
Summary: Stiles, now part of his school's Theatre club, participates in his first flash mob to give some OCs a cute promposal.





	A Night We'll Never Forget

Stiles was enjoying his sophomore year. Well, that was a bit of an exaggeration. The thing was, despite all of the various monster of the week incidents, the rest of the year passed relatively normally. He did end up taking the Theatre club up on their offer. At first he thought the meetings would just be a waste of time, but he quickly discovered otherwise. It was actually nice.

Now everyone knew that Stiles wasn’t exactly graceful. And as predicted, dancing was indeed involved in these… rehearsals, as they were referred to. At first, the entire club got a good laugh out of discovering new ways to make Stiles flail. However, it got old fast and  they needed to find a way for him to improve. Multiple rehearsals were dedicated to trying to teach Stiles how to dance.

Slowly but surely, his flailing decreased, and he was actually able to perform with a decent dance routine. It wasn’t anything special, but his new found grace actually helped in his extra duties as the local pack’s researcher. Because he’s been involved since the beginning; there was no way that he was going to leave Derek to fuck things up further. Everything was a giant ass mess and Stiles was the only one who seemed to be able to make a feasible plan and even explain it to the other people that could change the outcome of said plan.

Who knew?

But he can dance, and with the approval of the rest of the club, they decided that he was ready to participate in a promposal flashmob with them. Which okay, Stiles didn’t really know if he wanted to do. As of yet, the pack didn’t know that Stiles was part of any clubs at school. They just thought he had no life. Well, if they even remembered that he was busy. For the most part, none of them texted him unless they needed information. But that was fine, Stiles sat with them at lunch and it wasn’t like they left him out of the whole supernatural side in some misguided attempt to keep him safe.

Right?

 

Right.

So yeah, he was a little nervous about revealing this because he just _knew_ that either Erica or Isaac would make fun of him for this activity. But he was also very tempted to show them that he wasn’t just the weird loser with ADHD. He had other friends and he had some talent. Only Lydia knew that he could sing, and he planned on keeping it that way. Well, he’d planned. It seems that the club had plans that said differently.

Katherine in particular, insisted upon having Stiles help start the flashmob. She, along with the other 3 who had been responsible for recruiting him, had written this song for the seniors in the club who would be leaving. A lot of the kids that were part of the Theatre club were also heavily involved with school politics. The grade 10 rep for example. There were quite a few seniors who were involved with organizing the prom. And thus, a weird fundraiser/ticket thing/goodbye to the seniors was to occur.

It also helped that James still hadn't asked his girlfriend to prom. This was a pretty last minute thing to add, but since he’d be doing it after they sang it worked out pretty well.

By the end of the rehearsals and planning, Stiles was pretty excited about the choreography. It would actually look pretty cool, and since there was over 45 people in the club (how this happened Stiles would never be sure of, but he suspected that Katherine, Angelina, Eric, and James had all strong armed everyone into it) so even if everyone looked at them like they were weird, it wouldn’t be a complete flop. There was enough people for them to actually sound good and look cool.

If it was just 5 of them doing this it would look stupid.

 

…Who was he kidding, they were going to look stupid anyways. But it would be fun! Totally… 

And that brings this up to the present.

He had just sat down at the cafeteria table that he usually sits at with the rest of the pack, when he saw the other members of the club shifting nervously. Stiles eyed the clock, waiting for the hands to hit 12 so that they could start. He tuned out Scott’s chatter about Allison in favour of glancing around the room and cataloguing who was where. It was a good awareness exercise.

The pack had given up on trying to include him in their conversation - well Scott hadn’t noticed that he’d stopped giving his input on Scott’s love life - and were just basking in the fact that Stiles had shut up for once. Stiles made eye contact with Eric and Katherine from where they sat only a table over just as the chorus singers began to kick in.

Students (most of them were actually the freshman or less skilled/confident sophomores) began to stand up, much to the puzzlement of their friends and began to sing, getting louder as they slowly drew more attention. Scott even stopped his rant to pull his patented confused puppy look. Lydia frowned at the sight of things, but she didn’t comment in favour of seeing what would happen.

 

_You ain't seen nothin' yet_

_It's gonna be[a night we'll never forget](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZRNb5oxtSqk) You ain't seen nothin' yet _

_It's gonna be a night we'll never forget_

 

_Holy shit! Senior prom's just a few days away_

 

Members of the club had begun climbing on tables and standing on chairs so that they could be seen and heard by all in the cafeteria. By now, they’d gotten the attention of everyone and an uncertain hush had fallen over the room in a surprising turn of events.

This was when Katherine joined those standing to begin her little solo line. _“I've had nothing to eat since yesterday”_ she sang, exaggerated acting making a rather funny scene from where she stood on a table near the center of the cafeteria.

Angelina, grinning like an idiot as she climbed up onto her own table, pulled a hard done by face as she sang her own line. _“I'll be gone from this dump by the final week of May”_ Then they were both smiling at each other in a knowing girl way.

 _“All I care's I'll be there with the best-lookin' guy”_ they sang together and Stiles couldn't help but smile at the two friends.

And that was Stiles’ cue. In one sharp movement that was surprisingly devoid of any flailing, he jumped onto the table in front of him, careful not to step in his pack’s lunches. He resisted the urge to grin at the shocked looks on the various pack member’s faces, as well as the Lacrosse team across the room as they spotted their resident loser standing up to sing. “ _If she asks me to dance, I swear I'll die”_ he belted out confidently, quickly syncing up with the others as they did some minimalistic choreographed acting.

Angelina smiled brightly at him and gave him a thumbs up. “ _I will never look back once I fin'lly say goodbye”_ she sang in a half joking manner that got some cheers from the audience in agreement. Then they all came back in for the chorus, the soloists standing on tables easily falling into the choreography they had practiced before hand while the ones on the floor or chairs simply began clapping to the beat and doing what they could.

 

_This will be just great!_

_Oh, my life is gonna take flight_

_Can't wait til Saturday night_

_Yeah!_

 

Stiles grinned, looking over at Eric as he sang. “ _Eighty bucks for a tux?”_

 _“Damn, we better get laid!”_ The boys performing agreed laughing at the indignant looks the girls gave them.

Katherine rolled her eyes and checked her nails in a bored manner. “ _You've been prayin' for that since seventh grade”_

Eric, who had been dating Katherine for a grand total of a month before this performance sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. “ _Yeah…”_

The other guys came in to back up their fellow man. “ _It's the least we deserve after everything we've paid”_

The girls mock pouted and one even pulled down her lower eyelid in a show of attitude and sarcasm. “ _Sad...!”_

Luckily Angelina’s table was close enough to Stiles’ own so he was able to return her high five when she offered it to him after her line. “ _Got the booze”_

 _“Got the weed”_ Stiles adds cheerfully.

Katherine and Eric enthusiastically join in.  “ _Got the limo for ten”_

 _“And we won't get a chance like this again”_ they all crow excitedly getting really into the song now.

 _“We'll be leaving as boys, but we're coming home as men!”_ The guys joke, exchanging high fives with anyone who could reach them. Then the chorus picked up once more and they were all half yelling half singing as thy stomped and danced around.

 

_This will be just great!_

_Yeah, my life is gonna take flight_

_Can't wait (I can't wait)_

_Til Saturday night_

_You ain't seen nothin' yet_

_It's gonna be a night we'll never forget_

_You ain't seen nothin' yet_

_It's gonna be a night we'll never forget_

_You ain't seen nothin' yet!_

_It's gonna be a night we'll never forget_

 

That’s when a girl who had been sitting in the corner of the room stood up and climbed onto the table she was sitting at. Everyone else stopped singing and turned to look at her. She was a senior and one of the most quiet people Stiles had ever had the pleasure of meeting. She never spoke up and was mostly in the background for _everything_. Despite that, she had a lovely voice, and she had been coming out of her shell a bit more. This was another one of her attempts to stand out and be remembered for something other than being the student with the unofficial eternal vow of silence.

Katherine had fully supported her decision and even encouraged her taking the solo. If she could do it, she would kill the solo. Her voice was beautiful and her temperament gave proper emotion to the lyrics. She smiled softly before singing with a happy and proud lilt in her voice.

 

_I bet other girls already know_

_The ways to get their skin to glow_

_And I can learn_

_I'm not sure how all these colors mix_

_Those other girls, they've got their tricks_

_But I can learn_

_It's my turn on Saturday night_

 

As soon as she finished they all came in once more with their nice multi-layered harmonies and careful choreography for one final chorus.

 

_This will be just great_

_We're getting there, but not quite_

_Can't wait til Saturday night_

_You ain't seen nothin' yet_

_It's gonna be a night we'll never forget You ain't seen nothin' yet_

_It's gonna be a night we'll never forget_

_(Oh! This will be great)_

_It's gonna be a night we'll never_

_No never_

_We'll never forget_

_A night we'll never forget!_

 

They were all breathing heavily on top of their individual tables and for a moment, Stiles was scared that no one would clap, but then the cafeteria broke out into an uproar. The loudest amongst them being the pack around Stiles. He beamed at them but didn't get down. They weren't done quite yet.

James carefully got down from his table and walked towards his girlfriend who had gotten up and approached him in order to congratulate him on a good performance. He smiled nervously at her before unbuttoning his flannel - courtesy of Stiles - to reveal a white shirt with the word ‘PROM?’ written on it.

“Go to prom with me?” He said sheepishly, blushing heavily as his girlfriend squealed and knocked him to the floor by hugging him. Stiles smiled and climbed down to finish eating his lunch as the cafeteria erupted into applause once more. They'd done a good thing.


End file.
